


The Nanase Family's Late Christmas Dinner

by amamiya_toki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Presents, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: It was not every day that both her older brothers would be able to come home for dinner and when they do, it makes Nanase Umi happy and excited to be able to spend time with them. This time, she was more anxious than ever to see them, all because they are coming home for Christmas.





	The Nanase Family's Late Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [天陸海まとめ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347211) by Nezu Dango (ねずだんご). 



> After posting ["All I want for Christmas"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13152624) I had the feeling I wanted to post something else before the year ends. So creative juices started flowing and I finished this is two days. Was kind of hard when I got lots to finish at work before the year closes too, but sleep is for the weak.
> 
> Umi has been previously featured in ["Pleased to meet you, Umi-chan!"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11529261) which I should get back to finishing, but I'll see.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was an unusually cold day in Tokyo, the capital city of Japan. However, that did not stop most people from carrying out their plans for the day.

Christmas had passed a few days ago, leaving a day and several hours before the year ends. Most people would be halfway through, if not done with preparing for New Years. Despite that, the Nanase family was preparing for a late Christmas party on this very day.

"Mama, help me put on this dress!"

"Just a minute, dearie. I'll come after I'm done with the soup."

"But Tenn-nii and Riku-nii will be here any minute! We have to hurry, or we won't make it in time."

"They won't be here until an hour later. That's plenty of time. Just give me ten minutes to finish cooking and I'll come and help you dress up."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"All right… I understand."

"That's my girl. Why don't you wait in your room first? As a special treat, I'll do your hair for you as well."

"Really! Yay! Mama, you're the best!"

Nanase Umi, eight years old and in her second year of elementary school, chirped as she skipped back to her room. Ever since this party was decided a week ago, she had been looking forward to it. After all, it was not often that both her dear older brothers would be able to visit together. With their careers as idols, they were often busy with work and were rarely able to take enough time off together to visit the family.

That was why today was a special day, as their family of five would be reunited.

"Umi, sorry to keep you waiting! Which dress would you like to wear today?"

"The one Tenn-nii got for me!"

"The white one with the ribbon around the waist?"

"Nopes!"

"Then... the one with the layered skirt and lace trim?"

"No! The pink one with flowers!"

"Ahh... that one!" Her mother retrieved it from her closet. "Really now, Tenn-chan buys you so many dresses that it's troubling. How does he expect you to wear them all?"

After putting on the dress, she was set down at her desk. Her mother helped her to tie her hair into her favourite style: low twin tails, tied with a pair of strawberry bobbles. These had been gifted to her by her other older brother.

To thank her mother for helping her, she helped her mother to set the table for dinner. They were just done when they heard the doorbell ring.

"They're here!" She beamed, bouncing over to the front door to welcome their guests for today. "Tenn-nii! Riku-nii! Welcome! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Umi!" The younger of the twins bent down to give their younger sister a big hug. "You're cuter than usual today! Is that the dress Tenn-nii gave you for your birthday?"

"No, it was the one I bought her to reward her for winning the 200-meter dash and the relay during sports day this year. Riku, how long are you going to stand in the doorway? Come, let's go in."

"R-Right."

"Tenn-nii!" The girl held her arms high and open. "Hug!"

"Coming, Umi. There's no need to rush." After taking off his boots, he knelt down to hug her.

"Tenn, Riku. Welcome home."

"The both of you came from work, didn't you? You must be tired. How about a little break before we have dinner?"

"We're home, Father, Mother."

"We're fine! Let's have dinner right away! Umi must be hungry by now, right?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well then, let's eat!"

After placing the presents they had bought below the tree, Tenn and Riku joined their parents and sister at the table. It was not meant for five, especially since there was so much food prepared. It was a little cramped, but no one minded.

Everyone gave their thanks and began to eat.

However, there was too much food for the family, and Riku was the first to say something about it.

"Mom, we can't finish all of this!"

"I guess I did go overboard and made a little too much…"

"Umi, it looks like we'll be having leftovers for breakfast tomorrow."

"It's okay, Papa. I love Mama's food so I'm fine."

"Honey!"

"We could help by bringing some back as well. Gaku and Ryuu are usually too lazy to cook in the morning so it'll save us time."

"That'll be a great help, Tenn-chan!"

"Mother… we're already twenty-seven and proper adults. Isn't it about time that you stop adding '-chan' at the back of our names?"

"What are you saying? To me, all of you are my precious little children, no matter how big or old you are!"

"Father…"

"I agree with your mother."

"Give it up, Tenn-nii. You don't know how many times I already tried."

The family continued to chat over the meal. The topics brought to the table was quite varied, from little happenings to incidents that happened at work and even unexpected episodes with the people around them.

"How's school lately, Umi? It's your winter vacation now, isn't it?"

"Yup! Ah, speaking of that, Charl-kun's big sister brought me and him out to play the other day. What was that place called again? It was Ah-something Center… Ahu… Anu… Abusement Center?"

"You mean Amusement Center?" Tenn swiftly corrected her.

"Yeah! There! It was kinda loud, but it was fun! There were so many big machines! There were even giant ones with Usa-chan plushies inside!"

"Ah, those! Tamaki's really good at them!"

"Charl-kun is, too! He caught an Usa-chan keychain at one of the smaller machines and gave it to me as a Christmas present!"

"Riku," Tenn whispered to his younger brother. "Remind me who this 'Charl-kun' is again? I recall hearing his name somewhere before but I can't seem to remember."

"He's Umi's friend who transferred into her class from somewhere far away. She has been talking about him a lot over the phone recently."

"Ah. I see."

"Tenn-nii and Riku-nii, why are you whispering over there?

"I-It's nothing! Really! Ah, speaking of Christmas presents, what did mom and dad buy you this year?"

"Dad got me a novel and mom a new pair of shoes!"

"I see. I'm sure you would love the presents Riku and I picked out for you."

"I have presents for Tenn-nii and Riku-nii as well! Let's open them together after dinner!"

"Really? I'm looking forward to that!"

After the meal, Tenn and Riku offered to help their mother wash the dishes, as thanks for the scrumptious dinner. Umi wanted to join them as well, but she was made to wait in the living room instead. As it was almost time for Re:vale's weekly programme, the television was turned on.

"Ah! Momo-nii! Yuki-sama!" The girl cheered as the pair appeared on screen, signalling the start of the show. "Tenn-nii, Riku-nii! It's starting! Look! Ryuu-san, Tama-nii and Sougo-san are there, too! Uwahhhh, Yuki-sama is as cool as he always is today!"

"Give us a minute! We're almost done!"

"Umi really likes Yuki-san a lot, doesn't she?" Riku chuckled, noticing how the child's eyes were shining as she watched the programme.

"It's one of those childhood first loves, I believe."

"I wonder who Umi thinks is cooler: you, me or Yuki-san?"

"You could ask her."

"No, I'll pass. I get the feeling my heart will break if it's not me. Plus, I don't want to lose to either of you when it comes to being the coolest idol."

"I could say the same to you, Riku. Even it's you, I won't lose. But," Tenn dried his hands on a dish towel before using the to cup Riku's face, his voice dropping an octave. "I'll definitely make you say that I'm cool, especially in bed."

Riku was weak to Tenn when he used that low, sexy voice and could not help but blush. "T-That's no fair, Tenn-nii…"

"Tenn-nii! Riku-nii! Hurry!"

Well, that was one way to swiftly change the mood.

"We're coming!"

The half-an-hour programme ended quickly, and it was time for the presents!

"Here, Tenn-nii and Riku-nii!"

The girl handed them packages of identical size and shape, except that one was wrapped in white and the other black. Judging from the weight and softness of the present, they were able to deduce that it was something made of fabric.

"Thank you, Umi."

"Thanks, Umi! Can we open them now?"

"Sure!"

And their guess was right. Each of them had been gifted with a knitted muffler and pair of mittens. They were identical in design, except that Riku's was red and Tenn's was light pink.

"It's a match with mine!" Umi beamed.

"The material's so soft and fluffy! It looks like it'll keep me really, really warm. Thank you, Umi!"

"The size is perfect, too. Thank you for the lovely present."

"Now is our turn to give Umi our presents!"

However, the pair brought out not just one or two, but five wrapped packages.

"Why are there so many?" Their father, who had been silently watching over them, raised his eyebrow in question.

"These are from each of us, and this one here's from the rest of my group!"

"And this is from mine. That little one over there is from Re:vale."

"Y-Yuki-sama gave me a present? B-But I didn't prepare anything for him…"

"You don't have to worry about that. Yuki-san said that this is in return for that birthday song you sang for him. He mentioned that it made him very happy and wanted to thank you for it."

"Eh? What birthday song?"

"Umi heard it was Yuki-san's birthday and sang him a song that she made. Since I had a job with him that day, I let him listen to it."

"No fair! I want one too!"

"I'll sing one for Riku-nii next year!"

"Only Riku? What about me?"

"I'll also sing one for Tenn-nii!"

"Ah! Presents! Umi, hurry and open them!"

Since the child could not decide which to open first, they drew lots to decide the order. Re:vale's was the first.

"Somehow, I feel like we lost to them…" Tenn commented, but could not help but smile when he saw the joy on her face.

Momo and Yuki's gift to her was a simple hair clip, which had two flowers made of satin with a plastic pearl in the centre of each. It was simple, yet elegant. Trigger's was next to be chosen. Gaku and Ryuunosuke had given her a do-it-yourself bracelet-making kit, which made Tenn surprised that they actually chose something proper as a gift.

The next present was from the rest of Idolish7. The six of them had brought her individual presents but had them wrapped together as a set. Iori got her an Usamimi Friends mechanical pencil, which was of the same design as the plastic ruler Tamaki gave her. These, along with Yamato's set of small erasers, were put in the Cocona pen case from Nagi. The set was complimented with a set of notebooks and stickers, from Sougo and Mitsuki respectively.

All that was left was Tenn's and Riku's.

"Tenn-nii, I won't lose!"

"Neither will I, Riku."

"This isn't a competition, you two!" Their mother, who was helping to facilitate the lot-drawing, could not hold back her retort.

In the end, the one who the won the favour of the goddess of luck was Riku.

"I did it! I beat Tenn-nii!"

"Like I said, this isn't a competition!"

Riku's present to her was a new backpack. He had gotten it for her as he recalled her saying that the shoulder strap of her old one had broken off and was beyond repair. It was in yellow, her favourite colour, and decorated with colourful sew-on patches.

"Where did you find that?" Tenn could not help but ask.

"Ehehe. Nagi taught me about the wonders of Am*zon."

"Ah, I see."

And, last but not least, Tenn's present was left.

"I wonder what it is." Umi chuckled as she tore the paper wrapping to slowly reveal its contents.

"Knowing Tenn-nii, it's probably clothes again, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, you are wrong this time."

"Oh?"

"Oh!" The girl could not help but let out a surprised gasp.

Her reaction to his present had been so unexpected that everyone could not help but to be curious.

What Tenn had gifted her was a pair of plushies. However, they were not just any ordinary stuffed toys.

"It's little bunny versions of Tenn-nii and Riku-nii!" She squealed, clutching them tightly to her chest. "They're so cute!"

"W-Wait a minute, Tenn-nii. Weren't these released almost a decade ago and are a super-rare item now because they were limited in production?"

"Yes."

"And are currently fetching a high price for just one of them on online auctions?"

"Yes."

"How did you get your hands on this?"

"Hmph." Tenn snorted, in a manner that lay between the lines of dramatic and comical. "Let me share with you a little something, Riku. The most important thing about being an idol is your connections. With them, you can make anything and everything possible. Do you understand what I am implying?"

"T-Tenn-nii... it can't be..."

"It is as you have thought. I had the people from the manufacturing company make them for me, just for Umi's sake!"

"That's cheating! I had to ask Tamaki to help me catch them back then!"

"Cheating? If it is for my younger siblings, I can achieve anything. Even if I had to use underhanded means."

"I won't admit defeat!"

Despite an argument almost sparking between the twins, the rest of the evening was spent in a lighthearted mood: full of smiles, laughter and cheer. However, it could not last forever. Both Tenn and Riku had to perform at the end of year's Black or White concert the next day and had to wake up early to prepare for the event.

Umi had far too much excitement and had dozed off on Riku's lap. She had tried her best to stay awake, but it had been impossible for a child.

She was still asleep when it was time for her brothers to leave. However, neither of the two had the heart to wake her up. Tenn helped to carry Umi back to her room, where he and Riku each gave her a light hug and a kiss on the forehead before tucking her in.

"Umi looked like she had lots of fun today. It's a pity that we couldn't spend more time with her today."

"We'll make it up to her after this period when we're less busy. We could bring her to the aquarium, a theme park, out for a movie… whatever she wants."

"… You're right, Tenn-nii."

"Why are you sulking?"

"I'm not."

"You are." Tenn frowned, pinching Riku's cheek. "Tell me why. I promise I won't tease or laugh at you."

"That hurt!" Riku yelped but silenced himself quickly. Fortunately, it was not enough to stir little Umi from her slumber. "I was just jealous… I guess. I mean, you really spoil Umi a lot… and I know I do too, but sometimes I can't help but think that it'd be nice if you would pay more attention to me, too. Since we are lovers… and all that."

Tenn looked at Riku as if he had grown a second head. This lasted a moment before he burst into laughter.

"Tenn-nii! You promised not to laugh!"

"I'm sorry, but it's just that you were so adorable that I can't help it."

"I-I know it's silly for me to think that way, especially of Umi, but I don't really know why I'm feeling this way."

"You really are silly. I have been yours since a long time ago, haven't I? It's natural that I would spoil Umi since she is our younger sister and is so precious to us. But, haven't I been spoiling you even longer than that?"

"Well, that..." It was a truth that he could not deny.

"But, I suppose the fact that you got jealous means that you must really love me. I'm glad to hear that. And I'll have you know that I love you just as much, if not more."

The redhead blushed as Tenn whispered those sweet words into his ear. "Y-Yeah..."

"Riku, if you keep making adorable faces like that, I won't be able to hold myself back from pushing you down, you know."

"T-Tenn-nii, you know we can't."

"I know, I know. Tomorrow is our biggest event of the year and preparations start first thing in the morning. We can't afford to be late when everyone expects great work of us." It was so like Tenn to say something like that. "But, no one says that we can't do anything after that."

"That means...!"

"This isn't the time to get this excited."

"I know. I'll be looking forward to tomorrow."

"As will I. Come, let's go. We won't want to miss the train."

They left their sister's room quietly, heading back to the living room to gather their things and bid their parents goodbye.

"Make sure you come by to visit when you have the time. You are always welcome here." Was what their father said as he sent them off at the entrance.

Their mother gave them each a big hug and peppered their cheeks with kisses. "Just give us a call and I'll make sure to whip up something delicious for you! Take care now and stay warm and toasty!"

"Thank you for having us today."

"We'll be going now!"

Even after the door of the apartment was closed, the two older adults remained in the hallway.

"They really have grown so big, haven't they, honey?"

"Yeah."

"Somehow, it makes me feel old. I think I have been spotting wrinkles on my skin out of late. How troubling."

"No matter how old you are, you will always be my beautiful wife."

"Oh my. Where did you learn to spout lines like that? Have you been watching too many romance drama serials with Umi?"

"M-Maybe..."

"You haven't changed a bit since we were young, have you? How adorable!"

"Don't call me that."

Despite all that had happened to the family over the years, both parents and children had to agree that they were truly blessed to have and be able to spend time with each other. While they may not always be together physically, they would no doubt be connected in their hearts.

While this little late-Christmas tale ends here, this family is sure to have many more happy days to come.

**\- THE END -**

**Author's Note:**

> LITTLE SISTERS ARE THE BEST.


End file.
